1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a window mounted support for air conditioners or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Window mounted air conditioners have become a staple addition to many older houses, trailers and the like. These window mounted air conditioners unfortunately frequently require support in addition to the window sill. Several attempts in the past have been made to meet this need as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,015; 2,628,052; 1,224,127; 1,627,241; and 2,654,227 among others. While these older devices perform adequately for their purpose, improvements are still sought.
One problem that remains with the prior art devices is that air conditioners and windows come in a myriad of sizes. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,015 is "front-to-back" size adjustable, it is not side to side adjustable. Thus, if an air conditioner of inordinate girth is placed thereon, the device will only support a portion of the air conditioner.
Thus, with the above mentioned concern, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a window support which telescopes so as to fit within the majority of conventional windows.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a window support which telescopes to accommodate the majority of standard window air conditioning units.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a window support which includes a movable sill foot and wedge to properly level the window support.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a window support which is economical to make.
It is another objective to provide a window support which requires no external fasteners to install.
It is still another objective to provide a method of installing a window support which is comparatively simple in construction and design.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.